Bonded By Sweets
by Yuki-Kyroche
Summary: Naoki works in a family owned sweet shop. She's known Mephisto for over a year and she's heard about True Cross academy. But it's not until she's attacked by a random demon that she gets a taste of what it's really about. Amaimon x OC
1. The Cherry Lollipop

**Author's note;** I do not own Ao No Exorcist nor any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Mephi-chan!"<p>

The chipper call of the small shop's employee echoed all around the hollow room. Since seven that morning there had only been a handful of people to wander through the family run candy shop, making it a very boring shift, now eight in the evening, the raven haired female found herself carrying a large box of their newest candy towards one of the many stands sitting near the large windows; just in time to run into one of the frequent customers. A peppy smile spread wide across her thin lips, Naoki nearly dropped the box on her own foot in her eagerness to greet the odd male. Uttering a small 'yikes', she fumbled with it for a moment before regaining her balance and grip. She placed it on a table as soon as she was able before turning to the purple haired male. That smile still there, she wasted no time in bounding over to him.

"Good afternoon Nao-san!" Her favorite guest replied, patting her on the head lightly in greetings.

Naoki rolled her eyes but giggled anyhow. It was their typical greeting and there was nothing to be surprised by. Going back to her original task, Naoki hummed lightly to herself.

"It's not afternoon anymore Mephi-chan. You're off by about… five hours." She shook her head. "It's already eight o'clock, almost nine! Five minutes till closing. But, when else do you ever show up?" She playfully teased the older male.

She heard him chuckle but was given no response. Not that it bothered her. He was an odd male. His taste in clothing was odd in itself, typically the first thing anyone saw, but his personality as well wasn't typical of those that wandered in. At least… those who came in so often.

Quickly, the female unpacked the box's contents into the proper display before taking it back into the storage room to be placed in the recycle pile. As swiftly as she had disappeared, she reappeared; this time sporting an apron about her waist and a mischievous grin. Leaning on the counter, she watched the male wander about for a few moments, taking in the new inventory, before she snickered.

"So, what can I put together for you today? The usual? Or perhaps you've found something that you'd like to try?" She cooed.

He scoffed but walked up to the counter none-the-less. Holding his head up, he scanned the bins near the counter before bothering to answer the female. "Ah, the usual… and perhaps a bag of lollipops."

She raised a curious eyebrow at him; it wasn't like the male to get such a treat. He had a more… expensive taste than that. Staying silent for a moment, Naoki trotted over to the bins and quickly put together the bag of sweets the male was so fond of. "I take it you have a friend that you're treating?" She pondered. Curious, but knowing to keep her voice calm and monotone, less he decide to play a game with her. Something that was a bad habit of his. She could tell that he wasn't sure if he wanted to reply, but something about her lack-of-care attitude must have convinced him that it wasn't a big deal to reveal such a tid-bit.

"My younger brother has a sweet tooth just as bad as mine." He smiled.

That earned a rather loud, uncharacteristic, laugh from the female. It took a moment before she managed to regain her composure and wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's rude to lie Mephi-chan! You've never told me that you had a brother… don't mess with me. It's not smart to mess with someone who's handling your food."

He raised an eyebrow at her before snorting. "I've never lied to you. I indeed have a brother…" It sounded like he wanted to add something to the end of that sentence, but thought better of it. Not that Naoki was about to pry.

Instead, the female merely placed two bags on the counter, all neatly taped and ready to go, before plugging in the prices and ringing him up. Mephisto pulled out the cash and paid. He smiled as he exited, leaving Naoki to wonder what the odd male's brother could possibly look like.

The clock struck nine o'clock and Naoki jumped. It was time to head out. Running to the back of the store, she grabbed her coat, purse, and punched out. Grabbing the bag of candy the owner always let her have each night, full of cherry lollipops, before skipping out the door. "See you tomorrow Mr. Tadashii!" She chimed.

With quick steps, Naoki headed down the street, pulling her jacket closer to her as the chilly night air was rather uncomfortable. It was oddly quiet and that worried her the slightest. She was never a scared person; often being the one to charge into danger, or think nothing of it, but even she knew to be cautious when no one else was around.

Just as she was about to pass by a dark alleyway the sound of nails on a chalkboard caused her to stop and press her hands to her ears. A scream made its way out of her lips and she fell to her knees. Her eyes were closed and she had her jaw clenched shut. She felt unable to move, the noise so horrible and nerve shattering that even the idea of trying to push through and continue on her way. She was stuck in the feeble position; vulnerable to attack by anyone passing by.

Any _thing_.

Naoki didn't see it coming. It didn't matter that her eyes were clenched shut from the pain of the noise; she wouldn't have been able to see her attacker even if they were open. Out of the blue, the female felt the horrible sting of razor sharp claws tear through her shirt and the flesh on her back.

A blood curdling scream left her throat.


	2. The Orange Lollipop

**Author's note;** I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor any of the characters. Reviews and/or ideas are loved! I get writer's block a lot and small things can give me inspiration~ ;D Also, because I am weird, check out my profile to see an image that inspired me in regards to what Naoki looks like. ( once it's been updated )

* * *

><p>A blood-curdling scream left her throat.<p>

The same _thing_ that had ripped into her back was the same thing that forced Naoki onto her stomach. As her cheek met the cool cement of the sidewalk she tried to force out another scream. But no noise left her throat; instead she coughed up blood. It sprayed across the concrete.

"_I'm going to die…_" Naoki was fully aware that these might very well be the last moments she had on this earth. And she was beyond scared. She hoped that someone would come by. That someone would save her from whatever it was that was causing her this pain. But she knew it was unlikely. She stood a chance if she could call for help, but whenever she opened her mouth nothing but blood came out.

She was moments away from closing her eyes and just giving in.

That is, until she heard the muffled yells of someone, the sound of footsteps approaching, and a gunshot ringing out. Feebly she turned her head to the side to try and see the person who saved her. But her energy was gone. Instead she closed her eyes and smiled; the tears that had started earlier running down her cheeks. They were a mixture of pain and relief.

It wasn't until the next day that Naoki woke up.

A small groan left her lips and she furrowed her brows together. Gently her eyelids fluttered open and her blue eyes were met with a white ceiling. She blinked a few times, her mind trying to process exactly where she was, before turning to look to her side. Naoki was confused for the last time her eyes had been opened she had seen a fuzzy shot of someone running towards her in the dead of the night yet here she was surrounded by white walls and bright lights.

As she turned her head, her gaze rested on a single figure sitting in the corner. His arms were crossed, as were his legs. A typical smile sat upon his lips and his green eyes were focused on her. Smiling lightly, Naoki pulled herself into a sitting position. "Mephi… chan." She murmured. Oddly relaxed knowing that the male was watching over her. "Where… am I? What happened?" She questioned him at last. Finally the feeling of worry was gone, replaced by curiosity, especially in regards to the lack of pain in her back.

"You're at True Cross Academy. In the infirmary to be exact." His voice echoed around the small room due to the lack of furniture. Pulling at some of her hair, Naoki tried to figure out exactly what the male meant.

"I'm… at True Cross Academy?" She paused, unsure exactly what to think about her predicament. But before she could say another word, Mephisto cut her off.

"Yes. As for what happened… It seems as though you were the victim of a demon attack. As wi-" It was Naoki's turn to cut him off.

"A what? Mephi- chan… are you messing with me again! Come on. I was just injured and you're going to be playing games? Harsh." She groaned, not in the mood to deal with this at the moment. Slowly, Naoki pulled herself off the bed and stood up.

Mephisto sighed. "I'm not messing with you this time, I'm afraid. As I was saying, though, was that I wish to offer you the chance to become an exorcist. I think it'd be the sort of change that you need." He smirked. Remembering all the times that Naoki had subconsciously complained about the lack of excitement in her day-to-day routine. He didn't say anything else to her. Instead, he muttered something under his breath and in an instant there were a hundred small black floating… _things_ in the air.

Naoki shrieked slightly and tried to fan them away, her actions resulting in a loud laugh from Mephisto. She glared at him, understanding that he was telling the truth about demons and that he was responsible for these little ones showing up.

"So they are real…" She muttered to herself. Mephisto just sat and watched her, trying to get a read for what she was thinking. Eventually Naoki sighed and quit flicking the little bobbing black demons. She turned her full attention to Mephisto.

"If I agree? What happens then?" She pondered. Not sure she was sold on this whole idea.

"You'll move to True Cross Academy's dorms and start attending classes during the day. And after you'll attend Exorcist 'training'." He got up and looked out the window; interlacing his fingers behind his back.

"And if I decide not to?" Naoki murmured… this time merely trying to get a reaction out of the male. Trying to figure out just why he was so entertained by messing with people. "Does it all end here?"

Mephisto glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his green orbs studying her every move and expression. It took a few seconds before he finally spoke up again, his gaze returning to the window. "Of course. I won't force you into it." He smiled. Turning around he fished something out of his coat; tossing the bag onto the bed.

Curious, but still hesitant, Naoki glanced at the bag for a moment. Suddenly she started laughing. "Mephi~ Bribery is a crime you know." She picked up the bag and pulled out one of the orange lollipops sitting inside. Pulling off the wrapper, she popped it into her mouth.

"Ah, I don't know what you mean Nao. This is merely a gift to a healing friend." He brushed her words off.

"Sure, sure. Except you've never really seen me as a friend. Considering the fact that the only time we talk is the five minutes you come in to buy your candy!" She chirped. He turned to look at her, his hands spread out wide, and she knew he was about to go off onto some sort of tangent. Naoki raised her hand. "But! I think I'll give it a try. This… exorcist thing. It might give me something to look forward to… Oh… But I'll have to tell my Uncle I can't work for him anymore." Naoki groaned.

"Ah, I already informed him of your departure. He said he hopes that you have fun and not to worry; he'll get your younger cousin to help out." Mephisto's grin grew wider when he saw the stunned expression on Naoki's face. She was so stunned, in fact that her lollipop fell out of her mouth. But she regained her composure in the blink of an eye.

"Well played Mephi-chan. Well played." She smirked, replacing her fallen lollipop with a new, vibrant orange, one.


	3. The Banana Lollipop

**Author's note;** I do not own Ao No Exorcist, or any of the characters. Reviews and/or ideas are loved. Ah, I know that these chapters have come one after another… but I'll chalk that up to inspiration. Don't get used to it. ;D

* * *

><p>"Well played Mephi-chan. Well played." She smirked, replacing her fallen lollipop with a new, vibrant orange, one.<p>

The only reply the raven-haired female received was a smile.

Deciding she was well enough to leave the sterile room and hospital smelling building Naoki quickly found her clothes, sitting neatly folded in the opposite corner, and picked them up. She glanced at Mephisto and motioned for him to leave. He just chuckled and drank a cup of tea that seemed to appear out of thin air. Growling, Naoki took a firm stance and pointed at the door; her free hand clutching her dress and planted on her hip. "Damnit Mephi. Get out before I call the cops!"

His smirk grew bigger but he knew that this was about as far as this 'joke' could go before Naoki, or any girl for that matter, got him arrested. Teacup in hand, Mephisto strolled out the door of the small room, giving the seventeen-year-old female the privacy she deserved.

"_This'll be interesting… Or so I hope. Mephi hasn't lied to me yet. But I suppose there's always a first for everything._" The female mused to herself. Quickly she pulled on the kimono, thigh-high socks, black _geta_ (typical of Japanese culture), and pulled her rather messy hair into a bun. She hoped that she looked presentable, as there was no mirror in sight, and she headed for the door.

She took two steps outside before she spotted Mephisto leaning up against a wall; obviously waiting for her. Naoki could only imagine that he had more to tell her about her new school.

"Ah, now that you have decided to become a student of our wonderful and colorful academy, a place where many a-"

"The basics, Mephi-chan. Just the basics." Naoki cut off the purple haired male. She wasn't interested in the history or flamboyant wording the male had to offer. She merely wanted to know what she needed to do, where to go, and just _what_ she was getting herself into. Such froufrou information could wait until a later date.

"Such a kill-joy today, Nao-san! But the basics it'll be." Mephisto critiqued in a playful manner. "You'll go to normal, everyday-civilian, classes in the morning. Once those are over, you'll head to the exorcist classroom using this…" He dug around in his pocket for a moment, finally fishing out a key. "… key. You can use it in any door on school grounds. It'll open to where you need to be. But be careful not to let any… _mundane_ student catch you. I'd hate to have to expel you ~."

Naoki laughed lightly.

"That's about all you really need to know. You'll be staying in the girls' dorms during this year as well. I suppose _that's_ all! How about I show you to your classroom? My little exorcist ~." Mephisto quickly took a hold of Naoki's wrist and pulled her lightly towards a door out of the way of the people walking to and fro. Curious as to what he meant, but worried for his mental state should he 'fail', Naoki watched silently as he placed the key into a random door and pushed it open.

The female was shocked when they were met with an elegantly designed hallway instead of a janitor's closet. It wasn't until Mephisto pulled her through the door that Naoki woke from her shocked state. Shaking her head, she gazed in bewilderment at the male walking away. As fast as she could, she picked up her own feet and trailed after him. They made there way to a simple door, much to Naoki's dismay, before which the older male came to a stop.

"Here we are!" He chimed.

Naoki just waited for even more oddity to appear. She expected something along the lines of rainbows and mystery to emanate from the classroom door they stood before. Instead she merely heard screams and cusses. She gave Mephisto a puzzled look before he laughed, rather loudly, and pushed the door open. Making a grand entrance that was extremely in character for him.

"Hello my students! Today you get a new classmate!"

There were around nine people in the room. Two seemed to be ready to tear one another's head off, while two seemed to be trying to keep them apart. One of the females in the room looked worried, while the other seemed uncaring. The rest of the room was sitting in various spots in the classroom; not paying much attention to, what looked like, a soon-to-be-fight. Mephisto paid little attention to the atmosphere, shocked expressions on many of the students' faces, and overall bad timing he had had.

"Everyone, meet Naoki Nakamura! From now on she'll be a part of your little family!" His booming voice echoed back to him.

No one said anything, no one moved a muscle, and no one seemed to even blink. Which made Naoki have doubts about her sudden choice. But she wasn't about to back down now. Not when this was all still interesting and enjoyable to her. With a smile she poked Mephisto in the side; causing him to move, and smiled at the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled and cocked her head to the right, hoping that at least one of the people in the room had manners.

It was a moment before life swept over the floor and everyone began to move. The first person to speak up was a pink haired male with a grin stretching ear to ear. "Welcome to our class, Nao-chan! Renzo Shima at your service."

He seemed to break the seal and the rest of the room introduced themselves.

"Yo! I'm Rin Okumura. Heh, our last names are similar." His greeting was accompanied by a dorky half-grin.

"Tch, Izumo Kamiki." The purple haired female muttered.

"Ryuji Suguro-" an enthusiastic Rin cut him off. "Most people call him Bon."

Of course, that initiated a meaningless argument between the two, to which Naoki merely giggled lightly. "_Obviously… not the best of friends. But they aren't enemies either. What with the way they argue…_"

"Ah, Sh-shiemi Moriyama." The second female in the room introduced herself. Naoki swore she was going to fall over if she looked at her for too long.

"Konekomaru Miwa… It's nice to meet you." Naoki nearly missed the male with his immense height difference in the group. But once she noticed him she smiled just as brightly.

"That's Takara over in the corner, and I'm Yukio Okumura, your teacher." The last male finally introduced himself. Naoki took a good look at him, attempting to figure out just what kind of person he happened to be. But she couldn't really figure it out. While he had on glasses, held a friendly aura, and didn't seem to be very out-there, like the rest of the group, there was something that told her he wasn't one to be messed with... plus, she knew better than to judge based on appearances.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She chimed.

As soon as she had finished her sentence, Mr. Okumura turned on Rin and began to lecture him about starting fights in the middle of class. Figuring it would be wise to take a seat, Naoki looked around for an open one. As soon as it was located, she made her way to the empty chair next to Takara. She figured it'd be an okay place to sit… until he lifted his hand and the pink rabbit puppet turned to look at her. In an instant she felt a shiver race up her spine and she stifled a scream. Wheeling on her heel she headed to the other available spot; the chair by Izumo.

The girl looked at her with a slight judgmental expression, but Naoki ignored it. Puppets had always scared her shitless… why? She had no idea. They just did. The way their lifeless eyes, expressionless faces, and missing bottom-halves contradicted the idea that they were 'alive' terrified her. It was a no brainer that she would be steering clear of Takara from now on.

Nothing else was said to the female. The lesson was resumed and the rest of the day went by fairly quickly. It wasn't until the end of it all that Naoki realized that the bag of candy she had had with her before her attack had not been in the pile of items at the hospital. "_He better not have taken it…_" Naoki groaned in her mind.

When they were dismissed, Naoki picked up her things and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Rin and Shima at the door. Both were grinning ear to ear and Naoki sighed.

"Can… I help you with something?" She questioned them, hoping that they just wanted to walk with her back to the dorm, instead of some awkward and possibly life-threatening question. Not for her of course, for them.

She would never know.

Before either could open their mouths, their names were called. Rin's by Mr. Okumura, Shima's by Bon. Both males sighed in defeat before hollering back at their colleagues. Naoki sighed in relief and slipped out before they could stop her again. As soon as she was in the hallway, she bolted for a door that would get her to Mephisto's office.

She had a candy thief to deal with.

It had taken an _hour_ for the female to locate the well-hidden office. Huffing lightly at the massive amount of energy she had spent searching, Naoki lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

She heard something along the lines of 'one minute' then the sound of another door opening and shutting before Mephisto's voice called out 'come in'. Curious, but not enough to distract her from her mission, Naoki pushed open the door and stomped towards the 'head master's' desk.

"Mephi-chan~ I have a problem. When I was attacked I had a bag of candy my uncle gave me. I don't have it anymore. I don't suppose you'd know where it went?" She raised an accusing eyebrow at the male.

He laughed. "I'm afraid I don't. It wasn't in the hospital with you? Perhaps a child wandered by and took it! Children these days…" The only hint that he was lying was the smirk on his face and light twinkle in his eye.

Naoki sighed. "I see you won't admit it. I guess I'll just have to tell my uncle not to serve you next time he sees you. We wouldn't want to have a candy thief in our store!" She cooed, well informed in how to play his game.

A small vein popped on his forehead and Naoki cheered in her head; 'victory', it looked as though she was the champion. Not that she expected him to admit it.

A light cough from the male proved her suspicions, on both counts, right. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean. But seeing as I understand the horrors of a candy-less world, I'll give you a few for now…" Mephisto reached into his desk and pulled out a bag.

Naoki could have sworn she heard someone sigh, but when she was offered a handful of yellow-covered lollipops, she brushed the thought off.

"That's rather generous of you Mephi-chan!" She laughed, popping on of the banana lollipops into her mouth.

Having achieved what she came for, Naoki turned around to leave.

She was too distracted by her victory to hear that same door open, close, and someone she didn't know speak to Mephisto.

"She's the candy girl you talk about, aniki?"


	4. The Apple Lollipop

**Author's note;** I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor any of the characters. Reviews and/or ideas are loved! I get writer's block a lot and small things can give me inspiration~ ;D Read and review, yes? Help me make this fanfic even better?

** Thank you Eclipsewings and XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx for all the support so far! Love you guys.

* * *

><p>"She's the candy girl you talk about, aniki?"<p>

It had been about three weeks since Naoki began attending True Cross Academy. It had been a little difficult to catch up with all the material, seeing as she had managed to miss the first two months, but somehow she had managed. It was the only time she had ever been thankful for her parents pushing her to do well; she had acquired some killer study habits. Though, that wasn't to say that she had been able to catch up _and_ get to know her classmates. Oh, far from it! She had spent that first week holed away in her room playing catch up. Between the material she had missed and the normal class work… well, she was surprised that she got more than an hour's sleep each night.

Yet, it was finally all over. She was caught up in all her classes, maintaining an average grade in all, and she had even gotten to know her fellow ExWires. Most of them that is… with the way she had avoided Takara you'd think he had the plague.

If the raven-haired female had to admit a fascination with any of the other students she wouldn't hesitate to call on Rin. It hadn't taken longer than two weeks for her to stumble upon the male when he wasn't watching what he was doing.

_It had been a sunny day, unusual for the time of year, but Naoki knew that she wasn't going to be able to have fun. Not with the massive amount of homework Mr. Okumura had given them that night. Confused about one stupid question, her temper flaring, she had charged to his dorm room to ask for help. Having begun to think of the teacher more like a younger brother, due to being two years older than him and his resemblance to her younger cousin, Naoki hadn't bothered to wait for someone to answer her at the door. Instead she barged in and stomped up to her teacher's room. Not realizing that his brother lived with him._

_Not realizing that it was during the time he spent at his dorm room that he didn't bother to hide his tail._

_Her usually calm expression was contorted with frustration at her inability to comprehend the problem while her temper was reaching its breaking point. Throwing open the door she growled. "Sensei! What the hel- Rin?"_

_In an instant her anger was forgotten, the problem thrown to the back of her mind, and she just stood in the doorway dumbstruck. The male laying on the bed blinked at her, the same look of shock on his own features, before it finally hit him. He shot into a sitting position… or tried to. In his hurry to hide his tail he slid off the bed and landed on his head. The whole scene pulled Naoki out of her own little world and she started laughing._

_That made Rin forget about hiding his 'family trait' and he flew to his feet. "Hey! What's so funny!" He growled at her, tail swishing back and forth; like an angry cat's. This just made Naoki laugh harder. It took an eternity but Rin eventually realized it was pointless to get huffy with her. No matter what he said or how angry he looked, his wagging tail was going to make her laugh harder. With a sigh he retreated and broke the laughing spell._

_Wiping the tears from her eyes, Naoki happily bounded in after him and plopped down on the edge of his bed; right beside him. She studied the male for a moment before giggling again. "So this is why you were all so high-strung!"_

_He hesitated, unsure what to think of her reaction, eventually relaxing and grinning back. "Yea…"_

_Naoki placed her paper on the edge of the bed, placed her hands behind her head and flopped backwards. Rin soon copied her every movement._

"_The son of Satan… who would have thought!" She cooed. Suddenly this whole endeavor got ten times more interesting. "This is definitely better than sitting in that old classroom with nothing to do!" She squirmed in excitement. Naoki figured that was an odd reaction to learning that her classmate wasn't only part demon, but the son of the most badass demon there was. But it didn't matter to her. It was interesting and therefore a good thing._

_Rolling onto her side she grinned at the male. "Okay, how do you hide that all day! Doesn't it get annoying?" Her gaze gave away her curiosity. She was lucky it wasn't Mephisto she was talking to, or she'd never get a straight answer._

_Rin just stared at her in bewilderment… still unable to process the lack of running and screaming the female was exhibiting. Eventually he had smiled and been relieved at her calm reaction._

_They spent the next three hours talking about everything. He had been willing to tell her most of the information regarding his… parentage, but he left some of it out. Soon enough Naoki had to leave or risk getting in trouble for not being in her dorm._

_She never did get Yukio's help on that problem._

That was how she had gotten to know Rin. Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima had been a whole other story. To sum things up in one go; Shima was always asking her questions and getting to know her that they, somehow, become friends. She was fine with the male's company, finding his horrible flirting techniques rather endearing, so she didn't mind his pestering. It was when he constantly dragged her into conversations he had with Bon that she'd get frustrated with him. It wasn't that she hated the other male. It was merely the fact that she tried to stay out of conversations happening around her. She just never felt comfortable commenting on something she hadn't been invited to talk about to begin with. If Shima knew that he definitely didn't seem to care.

Because of his persistence she gradually got to know Bon. And found that getting on his nerves was fairly entertaining. Getting to know the first two males was all she really needed to do in order to get to know their shorter, and far less sociable, friend.

Shiemi seemed to be the female equivalent of Konekomaru; instead of following Shima and Bon, she had attached herself to Rin. Something Naoki constantly teased her for. Secretly, Naoki found it one of the cutest things she had seen, but she wasn't about to tell that to anyone.

Although the blonde female didn't seem to be a good candidate for an exorcist, Naoki grew to like her anyhow. They weren't the best of friends, but they talked enough. Well, they weren't the best of friends in Naoki's eyes, in Shiemi's the might as well have been sisters. Something Naoki chose to ignore.

That left the teacher and second female in the class.

Izumo was easy enough to understand; so the two girls got along fairly well. They didn't try to claw one another's eyes out, but they definitely didn't go out shopping or tell their deepest secrets. It was something of a peace treaty as both girls were strong headed.

Yukio on the other hand… Naoki had been right not to judge a book by its cover. Once or twice Rin's antics had released a hoard of demons. Not wanting to lose precious teaching time, Yukio had taken care of them all in less than five minutes. Earning him respect from Naoki, but also piquing her interest in finding the male's weak point. Though, that was a goal she refused to share; it would be pointless if he knew about it.

It had only taken her three weeks to settle into the flow of things and grow attached to all the people around her. Which is why the freedom to leave for a weekend wasn't too appealing for the female. As much as she missed her family, there were so many more interesting things at the Academy than at home, and she did her best t convince Mephisto to let her stay. But, he refused, telling her that her family missed her.

"_What a load of bull…_" Naoki sighed.

With her purse strapped over her shoulder she stared up at the door to the candy shop. It had only been because of Mephisto's begging that she had come back. She wasn't spending the night, she wasn't even spending more than ten minutes inside, she was merely here to fetch his candy as he was swamped with paperwork and wasn't going to be able to leave. He was lucky he was so damn interesting to her.

A heavy sigh and Naoki pushed open the door.

"Kenji!" She called out her cousin's name, hoping he was there so she wouldn't have to deal with her uncle's massive amount of questions about the new school.

She was lucky; her cousin was at the front counter helping a rather heavy-set lady with a daughter his age. With a smile and a 'come again' he dismissed the lady and met his cousin's gaze. His eyes lit up and he jumped over the counter before sprinting to his cousin; knocking her down to the floor.

"Nao-chan! Oh thank god you're back! Uncle's driving me nuts!" He had tears streaming down his face but she just laughed before patting him on the back.

"It's your own fault. You never listen!" She chastised smiling.

Eventually he let her get up and she brushed off her uniform, something she had only had for a week. Wanting to get the things she needed and get back to the academy, if only to badger Rin some more, Naoki motioned to her cousin to grab a bag and do his job. "You remember Mephi-chan right?" She questioned the younger male.

He gave her a worried expression before nodding.

"Good! So you should know what he normally gets. I'll take a bag… and add a bag of lollipops to it too. Surprise me!" She grinned, finding an odd amount of entertainment in driving the youth nuts. He quickly did as she asked. Paying, courtesy of Mephisto, Naoki bolted for the door before her cousin could call her uncle, who she heard heading for the front of the store.

Laughing maniacally when she was outside Naoki made her way to a bench and sat down. "_Poor Kenji… he's going to be in for a world of trouble if he doesn't learn to do his job right._" She shook her head before opening her bag of candy and pulling out a green lollipop. Unwrapping it she smiled.

She had just popped the apple lollipop in her mouth, and closed her eyes, when she heard someone's excited voice. Her bag had already been put away and out of sight… so the only way anyone could steal her beloved sugar was to steal the one right out of her mouth.

Which was exactly what the male did.

Naoki uttered a squeak of surprise when the lollipop disappeared right from between her lips. Her eyes flew open and she screamed when she saw a male's face only inches from hers. Twitching she was furious that he was so close, but upon inspection of his being and the discovery of an oddly familiar lollipop, she snapped.

"What the hell!" She growled.

He merely cocked his head to the side and watched her with curious blue eyes.

"It's rude to take someone's sugar without asking. Especially when you steal it _from their mouth_." She clenched her jaw, crossed her arms and waited for an apology.

It never came.

Instead, the male plopped down beside her and continued to suck on the stolen treasure. Naoki felt her patience being tested. She watched him for a moment before glancing back out at the street.

"You should at least tell me your name." She finally murmured.

"Hai, nao-chan." There wasn't much emotion in his words so Naoki didn't immediately catch on. "I'm Amaimon, a demon king." Again… there was no emotion.

But his words finally registered in her mind.

"How the hell do you know my name? Have you been stalking me?" She gave him a wary gaze before scooting to the far end of the bench, taking her candy with her. He shook his head and scooted towards her.

"No. Aniki's told me about you." He shrugged and kept on playing with the lollipop he had stolen.

"What are you talking about? I don't have an older brother…" She was becoming pretty interested in him. The funny part being that she seemed not to have heard the last sentence of his introduction.

"Hai. You know mine. Mephisto." He stated as if it wasn't as interesting to him.

At the mention of Mephisto Naoki smiled and relaxed. If they were acquaintances, then she'd be fine. With that mindset, she pulled out another lollipop, not paying attention that he had already devoured the first one, and plopped it in her mouth.

She saw his hand snake out and she clamped her jaws shut. He tugged lightly at the lollipop but it wouldn't budge.

"Take it and I'll kick you." Naoki growled between her clenched teeth.

He looked at her for a moment before letting go. Not that he had given up. He just aimed for the bag she was holding. Quickly she pulled it out of his immediate range.

"It's common courtesy to ask first you know?" She lectured.

He just stared at her with an immense curiosity before holding his hand out.

"May I, nao-chan?"

Naoki sighed, glanced at the time on her phone and cussed, before shooting to her feet. She grabbed her things and was about to take off when she stopped to look at him. Smiling, she pulled out one more of the apple lollipops and tossed it to him. "For behaving!" She called over her shoulder as she ran off, needing to get back to the academy before she was in major trouble.


	5. The Blue Raspberry Lollipop

**Author's note;** I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor any of the characters. Reviews and/or ideas are loved! I get writer's block a lot and small things can give me inspiration~ ;D Read and review, yes? Help me make this fanfic even better?

* * *

><p>Naoki sighed, glanced at the time on her phone and cussed, before shooting to her feet. She grabbed her things and was about to take off when she stopped to look at him. Smiling, she pulled out one more of the apple lollipops and tossed it to him. "For behaving!" She called over her shoulder as she ran off, needing to get back to the academy before she was in major trouble.<p>

A month later Naoki found herself chasing after Rin for some stupid prank he had meant to pull on his brother. As she chased him around and around the large fountain that was on campus she paid little attention to her surroundings; Yukio sighing at the idiocy, Bon smirking in triumph, random students stopping to stare, a pair of blue eyes encased in _hand_made glasses watching her intently from a second story window…

Mephisto finally bothered to take note of his younger brother. His green eyes watched as the other male stared intently out the window; something obviously having caught his attention, before they followed his line of sight. A laugh left Mephisto's lungs as he noted Rin.

"Our little brother sure seems to be fitting in…" He smirked, plotting in his head.

Amaimon said nothing to him in response; he was too focused on what lay outside.

"I take it you're still interested?" Mephisto questioned, not fond of being ignored by someone wearing his fingers as glasses.

Amaimon shook his head but kept his gaze glued to the window, moving his hands from his eyes and chewing on his thumbnail. "Nao-chan…"

Now _that_ caught Mephisto's attention. He stared at the younger demon for a few moments, trying to process what he had just said. Finally, he cleared his throat and took a sip of the tea floating near his right hand. "Naoki Nakamura-san? Interesting…"

Amaimon responded with a small 'mhm', his eyes unwavering as they watched the raven-haired female chase his half-brother around the fountain. Her light bloodlust was out of character in his eyes. But it made her all the more intriguing. As he watched her, he pulled out a green-wrapped lollipop from his pocket, twirling it in the air.

Mephisto furrowed his eyebrows. "_Interesting indeed. He's had that same one for a month now._" Casually he got up and stood behind his brother, watching the scene below as well. His mind was in overdrive; attempting to figure out just what it was about her that had gotten Amaimon so curious.

"You haven't eaten it yet?" The older nonchalantly commented on the lollipop the other held, hoping he could weasel some answers out of the green-haired male.

"No…" was his only response. "She threatened to kick me… after she knew who I was…" He murmured to himself, recalling her threat should he take her second lollipop.

Mephisto just watched in frustration and curiosity as his younger brother chewed on his nail and watched the girl from out the window. Oh how he wished he had been there that day he sent Naoki to the candy shop, to see what _exactly_ had happened.

Nao groaned as Yukio drabbled on and on about pointless low-level demons. Ones that weren't even worth sending experienced exorcists after. Because of one of Rin's comments the entire class was forced to relearn old, pointless, information.

"_One… stupid… comment._" Naoki huffed and laid her head on her hand. Her gaze flickering to Rin for a moment, radiating waves of hatred, and he cringed. The male turned to look at her and she met his gaze, for a moment, before huffing and turning away. She hoped he got the message. No more pranks on anyone that might lead them to relearn trivial crap or she'd beat him senseless.

As he sighed and hung his head she figured he got the message.

Yukio's phone suddenly went off and he answered, stepping outside to do so. That was the point in time when Naoki got up and walked over to Rin. He cringed, a reaction to a fearful mind expecting a punishment of some sort, and she laughed.

"No more pranks on Yukio. I _hate_ relearning useless crap." She cooed.

He smirked, looked at Bon, and that same curiosity that got them in this mess sprang to his eyes. "But pranks on anyone else is fine?" He looked at Bon again.

Naoki burst out laughing. Bon… stormed over and so began an entertaining fight between the two of them. And it didn't take long before both boys were standing up, inches from one another's face, threatening to beat the other. Rolling her eyes, Naoki got up and walked a few steps away, not wanting to be in the middle should they actually carry out their threats this time. By now, Bon was holding Shima's _K'rik_ and Rin was standing there with a smirk on his face, while everyone else was currently backing away. Just as it was about to break out into bloodshed and war, a familiar, but lightly terrifying, voice echoed in the room.

"Nao-chan… can I have a lollipop?"

Naoki wasn't expecting anyone to ask her for candy, as she had threatened to inflict life-threatening injuries on most of her classmates if they did, let alone _Amaimon_ to ask. Blinking in surprise, she met the gaze of the green haired male who was sitting like an owl on her desk, inches before her. The room was silent for a minute.

Suddenly the sound of Rin's sword being pulled from it's sheathe and the flash of blue flames filled the room. Shouts and cusses quickly followed, from the rest of the class, as they all got ready for a fight. Even though most of them knew they stood no chance of winning against the Demon King of Earth. Rin lunged and the previously uninterested and slightly docile demon king intercepted his attack; Naoki promptly gliding away from the both of them in the hopes that she wouldn't get hit.

At the sound of terror, loathing, and fighting, Yukio came running back in; gun ready.

Naoki groaned, it looked like things were about to get messy, and she didn't really want to have to deal with it. She knew well enough that if their classroom was destroyed, they'd be the ones rebuilding it. So, with a heavy sigh, she skirted around the fighting males and to her bag. Rummaging around for a moment, she pulled out a small, fabric bag. Untying it she let loose one more sigh before reaching in and pulling out one of her most treasured candies; a blue raspberry lollipop.

She placed her fingers to her lips and let loose an ear splitting whistle that caught everyone's attention in an instant. The fighting ceased while they all turned to look at her. She who had been brave enough to call their attention.

"Hey! Enough, all of you! Amaimon… if you want one of these," she shook the lollipop slightly as an indication, "you need to play well with others. Blue is a peaceful color. Understand?" She barked out her order, like a parent might to a misbehaving child.

He blinked at her for a moment before placing Shima, who he held by the collar, back on the ground. He then promptly bounded over to Naoki, grabbing the lollipop from her with a nonchalant 'hai' in response.

It was silent in the room.

Until Amaimon wrapped his arm around Naoki's waste, hoisted her up, and basically disappeared from the class's view.


	6. The Grape Lollipop

**Author's note;** I do not own Ao No Exorcist, or any of the characters. Reviews and/or ideas are loved! I get writer's block a lot and small things give can give me inspiration~ ;D Read and review, yes? Help me make this fanfic even better?

** Oh! I have gotten a lot of good feedback so I will be rewriting most of this after it's all written out a first time around. Consider this a rough draft of sorts? There's a lot that I neglected to include and I want to do so. Of course, there are also a lot of other issues that I've been made aware of that I **really** want to fix. Sorry for any annoyance. I'll be sure to add more details in the next chapter ; as it will be the last~

* * *

><p>Until Amaimon wrapped his arm around Naoki's waste, hoisted her up, and basically disappeared from the class's view.<p>

Naoki was so taken off-guard that she froze. She said not a word as Amaimon shot their way to the roof of the school buildings. At least, she was silent until the feeling of her stomach twisting in mid-air snapped her out of her previous state. With a mortified expression she glanced at the slowly retreating ground and back to the growing-ever-closer sky. With a shriek she clung to Amaimon and closed her eyes, waiting until he had placed her safely on the roof of the school before daring to glance at the world around her once again.

Her feet felt cement, her stomach stopped doing summersaults in her chest cavity, and the scenery was no longer flying past her (in the wrong direction). Finally, she uttered a sigh of relief before turning around to glare daggers at the green haired male that had been so foolish as to _kidnap_ her from her classroom.

Neither of them saw it coming.

In an instant Naoki had raised her hand and allowed it to come into contact with the male's cheek so fast that it left a nice red mark. Her blue eyes tore into his and she felt the tears welling up. A nanosecond later she fell to her knees; exhausted.

Her fear of heights had come about from her cousin constantly pushing her out of trees as a child. In her mind heights had translated into falling and getting hurt.

And it was that childhood experience that had her drained of energy while standing on the roof of the Academy's building. A place she had thought that she'd never have to come to. Let alone be dragged to. Her black hair fell out of it's neatly placed bun and framed her face. It offered a nice safety net for the female to hide behind while she agonized over her predicament. Or it _would_ have.

Before Naoki could come up with a plan regarding what to do, she heard the screams and yelling of her classmates as they raced towards her location. Amaimon heard them too. Without a word or warning, he picked the female back up and jumped right off the roof. His feet touched the ground once more and he sprung away. Naoki screamed and hid her face in the crook of his neck; not wanting to see what happened next.

That was exactly where she stayed, in a mini-panic attack, the entire way to her old neighborhood. Finally, Amaimon set her down once more, this time allowing her to stay there. He glanced back at they path they had come and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He was obviously pleased with the lack of exorcists trailing after. Something that was apparent when he turned back to Naoki beaming.

Once again the female was on all fours, thanking the heavens above that she was alive, and trying to keep any tears from flowing freely. When she was positive that she'd be okay, and was mentally capable of standing up again, Naoki rose to her feet. She took one look at Amaimon and a sinister expression adorned her face. "What. The. Hell!" she screamed. Her arms waved wildly about her as she suddenly launched into a tangent. "Why the hell did you _kidnap_ me! Are you trying to make me lose my mind? You ignorant… little… boy! You gave me a bloody _heart attack_!"

The female was so furious that she didn't care that there were people walking by staring. All she could focus on was the fact that she 1) was missing class 2) had had two heart attacks due to her fear of heights and 3) had been kidnapped by someone who she didn't know. The only thing that she was mildly grateful for was the fact that he had decided to stop at her old neighborhood. If she had been lost on top of it all? She'd most likely snap and go on a murderous rampage, the green haired demon her target.

The only response she could get from him was an uncaring shrug, her ranting and raving not interesting enough to warrant a good reply.

Astounded that he had had the gall to kidnap her without a good reason, or a reason in general, Naoki's jaw dropped. All she could do was just stare at him. He had rendered her speechless. Utterly, profoundly, speechless! "_No. I am not going to go along with this. No way in hell._" Naoki decided in her head.

Her mind made up Naoki uttered a guttural scream, threw her arms in the air, turned on her heel, and walked away. This problem was easy to solve in her eyes; just walk away. Pretend that none of it happened. Just pretend that it's another day she's going to go do errands for Mephisto. Yea, that seemed reasonable to the raven-haired female. That seemed _normal_.

She didn't bother to look behind her and see what the green haired male was up to. Instead she picked a safe destination and headed in that direction. It was only logical that her safe location would be the sweets shop she had been so willing to leave behind. Funny, considering it was the only place she wanted to be right then and there.

Nao felt relief flood her body as she pushed open the door to the small shop. She inhaled a deep breath of sugarcoated air before bounding over to the counter; her mood immediately improved. Her cousin turned around and his face lit up like a paper lantern.

"What's up nao?" he chirped happily.

She groaned and shook her head. "Don't ask Kenji. Don't ask and just get me a bag of lollipops. _Please._" She basically collapsed on the counter as he turned to go get what she had asked. Upon turning back around to hand it to her, he laughed.

"Hey! Nao… is that your boyfriend?" it was too hard to resist teasing her. Not that the boy truly understood the horror his words carried at that moment.

Naoki didn't have time to turn around before a pair of arms wrapped about her shoulders and she felt someone lean on her.

"Ah, what does it look like?" was the only response. The green haired male's words seemed void of much emotion; the only one that stood a decent chance in a debate was a hint at mild amusement. But even that seemed a bit far-fetched.

Naoki flinched at the touch of the male but this time there was no screaming. Instead she pinched his hand and glared at her cousin. "No."

The younger, raven-haired male, uttered an uncomfortable laugh before taking the money that Naoki offered to him. As soon as that transaction was over, Naoki squeezed out of Amaimon's grasp before grabbing his arm and dragging him back outside. She continued to drag him down the street until she saw the same bench they had first met at. "_Seems fitting,_" she mused.

Sitting down, Naoki motioned for the male to do the same. He glanced at the bag she held and did as was instructed, but as soon as his rump was planted he reached for the bag. Immediately Naoki smacked his hand and put it out of his reach.

"No. No no no no. There will be no candy for you until you make me a promise, understood?" she held his gaze without a hint of fear and when he tried to reach for the candy anyhow, she smacked his hand again.

Soon he got the message that there would be only two ways to get the candy, do as she said or kill her and risk his elder brother's wrath. It seemed easier to just go along with what she was saying. Mephisto could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Hai, nao-chan," he nodded.

The female snorted. "First, quit calling me 'nao-chan'. You've only known me for a month… if that!"

He just stared at her, without a hint of agreement.

But she continued as if he had. "Also, you are to return me to my classroom _and_ apologize, promise not to do it again… and be nice to Rin!" She added the last part as something of an afterthought. Figuring that if she didn't he'd start another fight that would end with the destruction of half the school building or some similar tragedy.

It was silent for a moment while the male thought over her proposal.

But when he took too long to respond she sighed, got up, and turned to walk away; candy in hand. That made up his mind for him.

He jumped to his feet and watched the bag with a little too much interest before nodding. "Hai, nao-chan. Now can I have one?" He pointed to the bag.

With a cheer of victory, in her head, Naoki turned around, smiled and nodded. "Yes. Now you can have one." With swift fingers, Naoki opened the wrapping, pulled out a purple wrapped lollipop, one of her favorite flavors: grape, and tossed it to the male.


	7. The Mystery Lollipop

**Author's note;** I do not own Ao No Exorcist or any of its characters. Reviews are loved.

ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay, I know this took F-O-R-E-V-E-R to finally upload and I apologize. Who knew college could kill two birds with one stone? Took my time away and murdered inspiration. = v =;; Anyhow, Christmas break is coming up soon so I MIGHT take the chance to edit this as I stated in chapter six. But, I have other things that have caught my interest so I won't make any promises. D: You WILL know when I do though as there will be one more chapter in the remake than in this one… so you'll get that update… newletter… email… thing. 8D

Thank you everyone who's stuck through. With any luck I'll write more fiction in general next year!

* * *

><p>"<em>Back to school we go,<em>" Naoki sighed as she headed in the direction of the large campus. True, they would get there a hell of a lot quicker if they could travel the exact same way that they had come… but Naoki had had enough heights to last her a lifetime. No. They were going to walk. Whether the green haired male wanted to or not.

It was an easy journey that was without a single awkward silence. But the female chalked that one up to the large bag of candy she held. Both were able to keep a piece in their mouth and, because of that, neither felt the need to fill the empty air with trivial conversation.

The candy made it easier for Naoki to stand walking by him. Knowing that he wasn't going to drive her crazy so long as she gave him candy meant that she didn't mind taking up less space on the sidewalk.

It wasn't until they were standing in front of an abandoned door that Naoki realized her key was back in the classroom. Leaving her with only one method to get back… "_I'm going to need therapy after this…_" she groaned. Apparently lady luck wasn't on her side today. Turning to Amaimon she frowned.

"Thanks to you I don't have my key." He just cocked his head to the side.

"There's only one way to get back to the classroom…" she tried to give him hints but it didn't seem to be working.

"We'll have to go back the way we came…" still nothing.

Finally frustrated she stomped her foot and glared at him. "Seriously. You're going to make me say it! The only way we'll get back to the classroom is if you freaking _carry_ me back!"

He just popped another piece of candy into his mouth.

Beyond pissed, Naoki was about to storm off when, in the blink of an eye, he scooped her up and sprung into the air.

She hadn't screamed so loud since the first time he had picked her up.

But soon enough he was standing back in the classroom… in the midst of her classmates. She felt her eyebrow twitch before scrambling to be put down. No sooner had her feet met the floor than every person in the room was preparing for a fight.

Amaimon crunched down on the candy in his mouth before looking at Rin and his sword. A spring and he was standing in front of the younger boy. His hand snaked out to grab the 'gate' from Rin but the instant his fingers wrapped around its sheathe he was blindsided by a lollipop being flung at him.

"What the hell did you promise me?" Naoki growled.

Amaimon blinked for a moment before a slight 'Ah' left his mouth and he let go. "Sorry Nao-chan." She growled at him but let his 'nickname' go. The green haired male turned to Rin and gave him one last look before disappearing altogether.

The room was filled with complete silence. Each person astonished at what had just happened.

It was Shima who broke the silence first.

"Naoki… What just happened!"

A shiver ran up her spine and Naoki suddenly realized that their entrance had not been a good idea for her. It looked as though she was not going to be able to go back to her dorm room in peace. "_Oh brother._"

"Um… I got kidnapped and returned?" She tried to joke but no one was really having that. Instantly she was swarmed.

"How did you get him to listen to you!"  
>"How are you still alive?"<p>

"What did he want?"

"Can you teach me that? Whatever it was."

She sighed before placing her fingers to her lips and letting a shrill whistle loose. "Hey! Back off you vultures. I'd like to be able to breathe if you don't mind. Hard to answer questions when you're being suffocated."

They backed off, but only by a small fraction of a step. Knowing that was the best she was going to get, Naoki sighed. "Um… Honestly I have no idea."

Yukio gave her an accusing glance.

"Look, the only reason I know him is because he came into my family's candy shop with Mephisto once. That's about all that I know." She tried to think about what she wanted to say next. And how she was going to escape. "Truth be told, I don't think that he's all that bad. Just overly curious is all. He's like a newborn kitten or puppy. He doesn't seem to know better."

All she got in response was a room full of dropped jaws.

Naoki just wanted to go back to her dorm. So, she devised a small plan in her mind before putting it to use. "Oh my god! Is that a demon eating students!"

As soon as every head turned Naoki grabbed her bag and bolted from the classroom. Skipping her lesson for the day seemed a whole lot easier than dealing with all the questions she was likely to get. So she decided to run strait for her dorm room. Besides, she wanted a shower.

Naoki had taken a shower, managed to find dinner, and fell asleep in a matter of a few hours. Her adventure had taken all her sanity and it was time to recharge and gain some back.

At least that was what she wanted to do.

Instead, at three in the morning, she woke to the sound of someone knocking on her window. She sprung into a sitting position and looked to the source of the noise. Just in time to feel a wave of homicidal intent wash over her. She sprung from her bed and bolted out of her dorm room. Listening to the sound of her footsteps as she raced down the hallway and out of the building. She clenched her fingers into a fist and found her voice.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up so damn early!" She snarled.

All the green haired male did was jump back to the ground and stand in front of her. He said nothing and just stood there offering Naoki a bag. She assumed candy was in it as it was the only 'gift' he knew she liked, unless he was trying to kill her in some clever manner. In which case there were a lot of options. But she decided to play the optimist and gently took it. She opened it and smiled.

Gently she wrapped her hand around one of the lollipops and pulled it from its container. There was no color on the wrapping, just a black question mark. She studied it for only a moment before placing it back, folding down the top of the bag and placing it on the ground. That done she turned her attention to the male before her. Eventually she motioned for him to come closer, and oddly enough he did just that.

In the blink of an eye she wrapped her hands about his neck and allowed her lips to find his.

The kiss didn't last long and soon enough she had let him go and picked her bag up again. A smile on her lips she glanced at the sky before pulling a lollipop out and unwrapping it. Before she placed it in her mouth she smirked at him. "Keep up this good-guy act. It suits you."

The lollipop was put in her mouth and she headed back into her dorm building. Not bothering to look behind her. She knew she'd see him again… she had just made herself a lot more interesting. Of that she was absolutely sure.

* * *

><p><strong>- El Fin -<strong>


End file.
